Gas Miner Naha
Rich in vital gas resources, the Sigma 13 system has been contested by a number of groups since its discovery in 60 AS. Conflict reached a fever pitch when the system became one of the more fiercely contested prizes during the 80-Years War between the Gas Mining Guild (GMG) and Rheinland. Using speed and a thorough knowledge of the territory, the GMG managed to push back the Rheinland forces, finally obliterating the bulk of the Rheinland Navy at the Battle of the Yanagi Nebula. Since that time the system has been almost exclusively under GMG control, and the Gas Miner Naha has provided support for the GMG's extensive mining operations. Infocard *CLASS: Nostromo *AMENITIES: Limited *CREW: 400 *LOCATION: Sigma 13 system *FACTION: Gas Miners Guild Ships For Sale *None. Commodities For Sale *H-Fuel - $30 *Oxygen - $25 *Water - $75 Guns For Sale *Sunblast A *Skyblast B Turrets For Sale *Sunblast Turret *Skyblast Turret B Shields For Sale *Adv. Guardian Fr. Shield *Adv. Guardian H.F. Shield *Adv. Guardian L.F. Shield *Sentinel Fr. Shield *Sentinel H.F. Shield *Sentinel L.F. Shield *Adv. Sentinel Fr. Shield *Adv. Sentinel H.F. Shield *Adv. Sentinel L.F. Shield *Protector Fr. Shield *Protector H.F. Shield *Protector L.F. Shield Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Missiles For Sale *Slingshot Missile *Windstalker Missile *Sweeper Missile *Catapult Missile *Moonstalker Missile Mine Dispensers for Sale *Wardog Mine *Tadpole Mine *Razor Mine *Driller Mine Rumors "Our ancestors are Kusari fishermen that were forced to leave Honshu in the second century, after fishing stocks became severely depleted. They entered the Crow Nebula in search of something new to harvest. After 20 years of wandering, they found Hydrogen and Helium isotopes that were far more abundant here than anywhere else in the Sirius Sector." - Naha Bartender Okimoto Otami "This has been our primary gas production area since 300 AS. It is almost exhausted, but we are hopeful that the new gas miners purchased from Kishiro will enable us to economically mine the lower density clouds remaining." - GMG Sales Rep Mariko Sakubara "Most of our gas produced here is shipped back to Osaka by Samura, although that will be changing shortly. Supplies are brought in from our Aomori base in the Honshu system. Our Kusari ancestors did not have the advantage of Jump Gates, so the journey took many months." - GMG Rep Keiko Matsuki "You must be careful of the oxygen pockets within Sigma-13. Many ships have stumbled unawares into these dangerous traps over the years. They are interesting phenomena created when an oxygen pocket is protected from the surrounding hydrogen-rich clouds by a shell of inert helium. When a ship enters the area, its engines emit hydrogen that reacts explosively with the surrounding oxygen." - Togama Hirata, Gas Miners Guild "The Kruger gas mining area was abandoned early in the 80-Years War, almost overnight. In their haste to depart, the Kruger personnel left several cargo pods intact. As far as anyone knows, they are still out there, scattered among the debris. The south oxygen pocket has since drifted over the site, making recovery a difficult proposition at best." - Naha Bartender Okimoto Otami "Most of the great battlefields from the 80-Years War lay scattered around this system. In 668 we decisively defeated the Rheinland Imperial Navy at the Battle of Yanagi Cloud. After 130 years, ALG and the Junkers are finally removing the hazardous ship debris from that area." - GMG Sales Rep Mariko Sakubara "The great battlefield in Sigma-13 is the site of Rheinland's most shameful defeat of the 80-Years War. The entire First Fleet was reduced to smoking hulks within several hours by the GMG. In the high radiation areas, the debris is relatively untouched to this day, but salvaging it it very dangerous and unpredictable." - Togama Hirata, Gas Miners Guild "Although the bulk of the Imperial Rheinland fleet was destroyed in the Battle of the Yanagi Cloud, the heavy cruiser Kassel and its escorts survived the initial slaughter. They were not so lucky with the second GMG ambush at the edge of the north oxygen pocket. The remains have since drifted into the gas area, out of reach of the salvage crews." - GMG Sales Rep Mariko Sakubara "Kruger and the Rheinland Military will never be allowed to enter Sigma-13. Many sons and daughters of the GMG sacrificed their lives to fight the Rheinland invaders during the war. The GMG lost over half of its people during those dangerous times." - Naha Bartender Okimoto Otami "The Outcasts have entered Sigma-13 in recent times. They are quite similar to the Corsairs, yet seem to hate them as much as anyone else. They access this system through our own Jump Hole from Sigma-17. We must be more vigilant in our patrols." - GMG Rep Keiko Matsuki "We are most upset that the Corsairs have chosen to consort with the Hogosha in the Artifact trade. Our former friends have betrayed us; they are now our enemies. The Junkers give them shelter on their Yanagi base. Once the great cleanup of the debris fields is finished by ALG, we will chase them out of our territory." - GMG Rep Keiko Matsuki "Samura has betrayed our trust. We made a pact with them centuries ago to simplify the sale and transport of our gas. They have abused and exploited that agreement. Soon we will be rid of the Samura and will receive a fair market price from Kishiro for all of our H-Fuel." - Togama Hirata, Gas Miners Guild "Samura has made immense profits from the H-Fuel monopoly we have shared with the GMG for over 400 years. Those ungrateful gas miners then betrayed our trust and entered a secret deal with Kishiro. Soon enough, the Hokkaido system will be fully operational, and we can abandon the GMG." - Iwao Takemura, Samura Heavy Industries "Samura once dominated gas miner technology, but as in many other areas, we have been complacent and let Kishiro pass us by. That is the real reason that the GMG has decided to switch allegiance to our mortal enemy. Kishiro gas miners will enable them to harvest gas in areas not considered economically viable." - Dr. Dosan Takabe, Samura Heavy Industries "The GMG was secretly backed by the Kusari government during the 80-Years War. It was very costly, but the GMG are our brethren, after all. They provide a protective shield for Kusari space, which allows the military to concentrate on more pressing problems, like securing Hokkaido for Samura." - Iwao Takemura, Samura Heavy Industries "Sigma-13 is more dangerous now than at any time since it was reopened after the 80-Years War. The Outcasts and Corsairs grow stronger every day. They cannot be bribed or negotiated with like most criminal organizations. We would actually prefer if Republican handled most of the cargo runs through here, but Tokyo and the GMG object." - Dr. Dosan Takabe, Samura Heavy Industries "You may see Zoners here on occasion. They are a strange breed that one sees at the edge of civilized space. I hear that they have established bases within the Edge Worlds, very close to the heart of the Corsair empire." - Iwao Takemura, Samura Heavy Industries "My ship is here to pick up a shipment of H-Fuel bound for the Mainz Outpost in Frankfurt. Rheinland companies are not allowed to ship H-Fuel outside their own systems. I don't feel comfortable here; the GMG are not true Kusari anymore. Somehow they have changed during their centuries of wandering." - Dr. Dosan Takabe, Samura Heavy Industries "You must be very careful of the Corsairs if you want to go further into the Sigma or Omicron Worlds. If you are not their friend, it is difficult to survive. The Bounty Hunters that prowl the Edge Worlds are brave souls indeed." - Daniel Hurley, Zoners "We pick up H-Fuel here to deliver to the Atka Research Station in Sigma-17. We then continue on to Freeport 9. The GMG are much like us -- wanderers of the stars, who no longer belong on the settled planets." - Daniel Hurley, Zoners "We use the Jump Hole from Sigma-17 to access this system. It is near the southeast oxygen pocket, so you must be very careful. Corsairs use it frequently, so don't linger in the Hole area." - Daniel Hurley, Zoners Category:Bases Category:Border Worlds